


Permanent Marks

by reeby10



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, Multi, The Whole Team Wakes Up Poly-Married To Each Other, just another day in the Pegasus galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Sometimes you wake up with weird marks on your skin and no memory of the night before. It's the Pegasus galaxy, it happens.





	Permanent Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).

John woke up with a pounding headache and a mouth that felt like it was filled with an old cotton gym sock. He really needed to learn to say no to the alcohol offered on the planets they visited, because he always ended up feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. Or a Wraith Hive ship, more like.

He blinked, trying to orient himself in the far too brightly lit room. It looked to be the inside of one of the huts they’d passed when they came into the village, which wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was that the other members of his team were scattered across the plush pillows on the floor around him.

And all four of them were completely naked except for symbols painted on their skin. John casually moved to cover himself before anyone else woke up.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Rodney slurred from his spot, rousing somewhat. He looked worse than John felt, which was saying something, and he’d certainly be complaining later about the awkward position he’d apparently fallen asleep in. “Where’re we?”

“It seems to be one of the Thylosian guest quarters.”

John turned to see Teyla was awake now too. She didn’t seem affected in the least by whatever they’d drunk the night before, but then again, she never did. John envied her a bit for that.

“That’s a good start,” John said slowly. He tried to remember why they were there, but nothing came up. “I don’t suppose you remember what happened last night?”

Teyla shook her head, looking chagrined, and Rodney just scrunched up his face like trying to remember was painful. If his head hurt anything like John’s, it probably was. Ronon made a grunting noise, but didn’t lift his head, so John wasn’t sure whether it was agreement or if he was still sleeping.

“What’s all this writing?” Rodney asked, sounding more worried than sleepy now. He was probably thinking allergic reaction, but John figured that if nothing had happened by now, it was probably fine. “It’s not permanent, is it?”

Rodney examined the lines that flowed from his arm to his chest and down, then suddenly seemed to realize he was naked. He let out a screech and dove for a pillow, pulling it into his lap. John laughed, only regretting it a little when it made his head pound harder, while Rodney glared at him in response and Teyla looked supremely unbothered as always.

“I do not believe it is permanent,” Teyla said once they’d settled again. She traced one of the marks on the back of her hand with a finger. “The marks are not, at least.”

“What?” Rodney demanded. “What does that mean?”

John could feel uneasiness setting in as Teyla hesitated to answer. That never boded well for them, from far too many experiences of contact with the locals going bad. Why couldn’t just one off world trip go right for once?

“It says we’re married,” Ronon said, pushing himself up into a seated position and lounging on the pillows, uncaring of his nudity. Apparently he had been awake and had just been hoping to avoid the post wake up freak out. John didn’t blame him.

“Who’s married?” Rodney asked, eyes wide as he looked around. “I don’t remember any weddings!”

“We are all married to each other as far as I can tell from the marks,” Teyla replied, sounding far more calm about the situation than John was currently feeling.

Rodney made a sound of outrage, but whether it was about them being married or not remembering it was anyone’s guess. Ronon leaned over to pat him on the shoulder, which only made Rodney frown harder.

Teyla smiled at the two, though John thought it looked a little brittle. “I believe the alcohol last night may have… had a stronger reaction than anticipated,” she said.

Which was disturbing and certainly merited them bringing a sample back to Atlantis for testing, but not as disturbing as something else that had just occurred to John.

“I am _definitely_ not doing the paperwork for this."


End file.
